


"What do you want this company to be... in the future?"

by HelloitsVehere



Series: One Short ✿ [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Multi, New Year's Eve, cweeseballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/pseuds/HelloitsVehere
Summary: How We Made Our Own Poly Relationship • Making Watcher
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Series: One Short ✿ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569595
Kudos: 71





	"What do you want this company to be... in the future?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, my trash.
> 
> Watching "How We Made Our Own Media Company" give me feels so here's somethin ( -̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷄◞ω◟-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷅ )  
> I just throw a bunch of footage together and made my own timeline. So, don't take this seriously :v
> 
> Also, about the ship name, my personal suggestion (https://helloitsvehere.tumblr.com/post/190193137573/suggestion-shaneryansteven-ship-name-can)

Steven creak opens the door to their office. They’ve just finished their small holiday vacation with their families. It was only for Thank Giving, for New Year, they decided to go back to make Watcher, starting the show right on Wednesday, the first of January.

They agreed to work at 7 am and end the shift when the mountain tasks are finished. A more reasonable timetable than Buzzfeed. Steven, being the caring coworker that he is, bought some coffee for them to make it through the works. But seeing Ryan's small frame on his desk, he thinks he should buy another cup.

The office blank walls are exposed under buzzing lights. The air-conditional was blowing mild and homey breeze, hotter when Ryan's the only one in the office. His tiny hands were over the keyboard, stoped on their way to finish editing Spooky Small Talks. The man's hair was all over his forehead, eyes glued shut, dawn-tinted cheek puffed up where it pressed against the surface of the table. His easy breathing proven he passes out for a while.

Steven moved slowly, on his tiptoe to avoid waking the other. When the bag of coffees was placed on one of their untidy tables, he reaches over to save Ryan's project. He's so worked up from seeing Ryan's eyes moving behind his eyelid, afraid he'll see the tired almonds that deserved rest.

Ryan curs his hand, hiding his face in his elbow and let out an inaudible mumble.

'Cute' Steven thinks.

He slowly turns off Ryan's monitor, throw his own jacket over the younger’s back so he can turn the temperature up, ready to greets Shane later. Ryan shivers under the new layer of cotton but still in dreamland.

He sits down in his desk and opens up Homemade. His show is starting on the third week, so he doesn't have to rush. Ryan's show starts second, so he has a reason to be working past their normal time. Shane got his puppet set on, all he needs now is the guest to come this Friday. Even though Steven’s inner thoughts knows that it’s unhealthy for them to be swimming in work for days, it’s their launch, the first episodes of their series, it’s not like there will be a second time.

As he taps on the silent keyboard, his vision can’t tear away from the sleeping man in front of him, across the table full of unopened boxes and paper works. It was a mess. but they’ll work it out somehow. It’s like the start of this company, unorganized at first, then time will lend them a hand to open up opportunities.

He was dragged out of his though suddenly when the door creaks. Shane was standing there with his bag of fabrics and sewing supplies. His downward eyes scan around unconsciously. “Hey-”

“Shh!”

Steven made a silent gesture, then points to Ryan, whose back’s against Shane. Shane snorted but stay muted as he ambles closer, placing the equipment down next to the asleep man. Something blooms in Steven’s chest as he watches Shane studies at Ryan, the beanie barely keeps his long hair away from his dark peepers. Even when they’ve moved to a new place, Shane and Ryan still stick together like strawberries and chocolate. And who is Steven to stop that? 

They both watch Ryan's chest pressing toward the table’s edge, calm as the quietness of the morning fills in.

After they’re ready to jump in working, Shane leans back against his chair, sighs. His vision locks on his bag, where the blue color of the Professor can be seen. Steven’s fingers stop on the keyboard. “You ok?” he asks quietly.

The taller didn’t answer for a while. He was about to change the subject, or slowly get back to his screen. Until Shane’s voice dropped a pitch lower than normal.

“The guest canceled”

“H- _What_?”

He tried to keep his words low, passing them over to the other side of the table. Shane places a hand over the back of his neck, petting the hair there anxiously as he held up his phone. Texts from yesterday’s evening pop up, Steven read through them briefly, half attention put on Shane’s delicate fingers around the black phone case instead. There are small marks, reminded that Shane isn’t used to needles or snitching puppets.

“I don’t think I can keep up with the schedule” Shane whispers with the same small tone, pulling Steven out of his thought as he retreats his hand. “Spooky Talks should post first” his eyes catching Ryan’s body in Steven’s jacket.

“Wait- no” Steven says “Maybe… you can call another one?”

“It gonna takes days to set up another meeting, we only have six”

“But, Ryan hasn’t finished yet”

“What about yours?” Shane questions, placing a coffee cup on his table and removing the lid. He wraps his digits around it, enjoying the heat that spreads through his palms. The aroma spread around by white vapor overflowing, bitter and sharp. “We can change the plan. Yours first, then Ryan’s, then mine”

“How about I take the place?”

“You?” Shane acted a bit surprised which Steven would find offensive. Who he think he is? The only person that studies history?

“Hey, I got straight A’s on history alright. Just worrying that I might take out Ryan here” He pointed to the sleeping man, totally oblivious to their conversation “You just need basic stuff right?”

“Well, yeah, it’s not like an advanced test or anything”

“Then I can join then” He isn’t trying to push Shane, but he just wanted that blues in his eyes to go away. The low and heavy tone in his speech to fade.

Shane was playing with the drink in his hands, deep in thought. His fixed glaze makes Steven’s stomach tighten. “But will you still have time to finish the episode?”

‘Fuck, he got a point’ Steven look back at his laptop, the 40% edited video judging him. “We can move back the launch” He replied, but the insecure make it sounded like a question.

“I thought we choose first of Jan as a soft of good fortune or something?”

“Tenth of Jan can also be good”

“Ten, one, twenty-twenty...” Shane mumbles thoughtfully.

“See? It has a certain charm too” Steven cocks his head.

Shane sighs, but this time the stress has taken out, replaced by relief "Ok". The sound of muted traffic outside overlapped with buzzing light and air-conditional. Steven finally grabs his forgotten cup on the table, taking in the warm liquid. He can hardly taste anything other than the sight of Shane looking at Ryan again, with the heart eyes he appreciates so well over Unsolved.

He knows this is new for them. Welcoming a close friend, to Ryan, to join in the mix. And the whole company thing too. Ryan was stressed over it, after such an intense season of Supernatural, he can barely imagine what a recover it must be after the man went off screaming in a haunted prison. Even Shane, too, he’s in his thirties and went through a mild life crisis over why he’s doing a job on something he doesn’t believe in.

Then there’s Steven, attempting to grow out of Buzzfeed, to get away from all the intensity that pours down from their bosses. People will stop hearing after ‘Buzzfeed’. Like, Buzzfeed? The one will random feminism videos and quizzes? Yeah, fuck that, not touching anything in that corporation.

Shane drags his chair closer to Ryan, peaking into the cocoon of his arms. Steven makes a ‘you need anything?’ sound.

“I need the notes” he aimed to the papers under Ryan “Can you help me move him?”

“Ah, sure” Steven takes out his phone first, angle to take a picture of Ryan for blackmail purposes. Shane muffles a chuckle, it’s like music to his ear. Cause that what he wants to do here, to be a medicine to both of them, to be a good third ghoulfriend.

Shane stands up and lifts Ryan from behind, hands under his armpits. Steven awkwardly heaves Ryan’s body closer to Shane’s chest, help the older carry him bridal style. Ryan’s strong, sure. But Shane does exercises too, he got guns. The Loey Lane episode has taught him that.

Shane tug Ryan in on the sofa, it wasn’t a comfortable one and they ought to change that soon. Cause they got a lot of work to go through. ‘A ‘pass out corner’ is necessary’ Steven thought as he sinks down to his chair.

When Shane came back with long strides, he can’t help but feel his heart jumps a little. Shane stands next to his chair and leans down, place a gentle kiss to his forehead. Steven is higher than Ryan, but maybe it’s just a habit of Shane to do that. A silent ‘I love you’.

They get back to work shortly after and inform a drowsy Ryan about the new plan.

\-----

They spend the New Year’s eve at Ryan’s house, still swimming in a sea of work of course. It’s the first time they ever did this, celebrating the New Year with each other. Booking an overpriced ticket to go home and see their relatives again is not worth it anymore.

Shane hangs out with Steven more as he had promised, he’s ‘on a list’ and of course, knows more about one another. Ryan had also given them some space to grow, it’s quite hard when Steven gets distracted by his sport’s commentary all the time.

Steven and Shane were finishing the editing for Watcher Weekly while Ryan went out to the bank, put his personal investment into their account. Steven idly wonders if they can watch the fireworks on time.

“What’s the matter?” Shane called next to him 

Steven huffs out a dry laugh “Nah, just-” He swallows a breath “I’m just a bit nervous”

“It’ll be ok. We’ll hit one hundred subs before you can even make another Insta story about it”

Steven laughs now, his chest shaking with warmth. Shane snickers, amused by his effect.

They’ve gotten close, but Shane still making a big deal whether or not they’re even friends on the camera yet. ‘I don’t know much about sports like Ryan, but I must win you by history right?’ 

His hand found their way to the back of Shane’s occiput, playing with the disheveled hair there. Shane turns, head almost rolling along with his arm, make it to his face and give a small peck, trying not to bump their glasses. But his breath was tickling against Steven he can’t help but bust out giggling. Shane, that demon, tilts his head to Steven’s collar bone and keep pressing light kisses, can’t stop himself from bubbling chuckles too.

The sound of the door drag them back to reality, Ryan was standing there in his orange hoodie, two groceries bags on his hands. His eyes are a bit red, cheeks flushed, a tired ghost holding his body down.

“Hey,” Steven says, move toward him with Shane “You good?”

Ryan didn't acknowledge the question, he raises one of the bags “I bought some snacks” His voice scratchy.

Shane plants a hand to Ryan's back, leading him over to the kitchen table as Steven follows. Ryan was tired, the kind of tired that you don’t want to talk about the problem, Shane and he knows as much.

They're all anxious about this. This opportunity as well as challenges in front of this road they've chosen. But they have each other and that's all that matters. Maybe it’s the intense vibe of the night, maybe it’s that time of the year where you’re around your loved ones, but Steven feels the corner of his eyes burns as he watches them side by side. 

The bags set down on the table with a single 'thunk'. "Jesus, how much did you buy?"

"'Bout a bucket"

He looks surprised at his own action, looking at the bag and exhales softly. He’s more focused secondly. Shane smiles despite himself "You didn't take any money from our account right?"

"Yeah, I spend all of our money on cheese balls"

The laughter came after, loud and bright.

They settled down latter, enjoying the snacks Ryan bought while editing. Shane decided to do the cleaning up, his sleeves tugged to his elbows while he let water flows in the sink. Ryan takes care of the bits left on the table and Steven moves their works to a safer place. It was strangely domestic. He wonders if Ryan would ever let them move in with him, that he would let every night end like this.

After the last clacking of plates settled on the ranks, Ryan suggests going up to the rooftop, where they can have a good view of the fireworks.

The breeze of wind tickles Steven's skin as he opens the metal door, he can see Shane shivers a bit under the weather too. The rooftop is nothing fancy. It was small, simplistic with some plants. Mostly just a place for Ryan to take his mind off work.

They can hear the sound of crowns in the distance, in the city center, counting down the time left of this decade. Ryan stands between the two men, hand hugging them close. Again, Steven is reminded by his muscular arms, Ryan got guns. They’re getting warmer by minutes, with the two walls of flesh sandwiched, the little guy can agree.

“Hey, guys?” Ryan said.

“Hm?”

“You think we’ll make it?”

Shane looks down at him, stroking his shoulder. Steven can feel his knuckles on his biceps. “Of course, we’ll make it. We just- we just need a bit of time buddy”

“Steven?”

“Yeah?”

“You think so?”

And now here’s the thing. Ryan can’t trust himself, can’t count on himself to do the right things. He wants to do Watcher, right, but he doesn’t know exactly if himself wanted this. He’s the youngest despite being a little shit, having great knowledge about ghosts and murders, hosting his own show while simultaneously scaring himself to death. Ryan just needs something, someone to rely on. Where he could feel safe and be vulnerable.

“Yeah”

Shane stoops down to land a kiss on the shorter’s forehead, an act that Steven has memories. How his eyes never leave his partner, long eyelashes only fluttering close when he inhales Ryan’s shampoo.

“No New Year kiss for me?” Steven’s mouth twitches up.

“I don’t have two mouths Steven” Shane laughs, his eyes crinkling.

“I’m gonna cut your cheek open”

“Like you would kiss _that_ ”

“Guys, the fireworks!” Ryan whines, pointing up to the ink sky.

They lock eye to it, only taking a picture momently. The fireworks burn with impatience, everything at the speed of a camera flash. They send hot sparks into the cool evening air, soaring until they are extinguished to blackness. Each one draws a pattern into the sky, something unique and breathtaking, never to be repeated exactly no matter how many are ignited and sent to their sky-bound destiny.

Steven watches it, still, half of his vision capture Ryan and Shane. The way their peepers shine, reflecting the show above like water puddles. And he knows, he knows he’ll see their smiles every day from now on, make them happy that they’ve come together.

Steven past a hand over Shane’s shoulder with Ryan in the middle. Thinking how they’re also the fireworks in this velvet dark, the blaze that dares to light up the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are everything to me!


End file.
